


Made in the Thoughts

by KaytheJay



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Remus has had enough of being put on the back burner and has decided to take Thomas' personality into his own hands.





	Made in the Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Remus is not the watered down version of intrusive thoughts like he was portrayed in the video. He shows up with some really awful thoughts and ideas and is actually able to convince Thomas of doing some awful things. If you must click off this fic knowing that, I do not blame you, but do take this as a fair warning. Remus in this fic is not one to mess around with.   
> Ao3 wouldn't let me add all of the tags that I wanted to, so here's my list of trigger warnings. If I missed any, PLEASE let me know so I can add to this list. Car crash mention, intrusive thoughts, suicidal thoughts, homicidal thoughts, blood mention, death mention, animal death mention, rape mention, suffocation mention, cannibalism mention, and locking people in cages

"Now how can I get Thomas to listen to me!" Remus cried out in his room. "With Logan there to help keep Virgil and Patton in check, and Roman still standing as creativity, there's no way I could ever get through to him." Remus shook his head. "Especially Roman. If there was a way to get rid of Roman, Thomas would have no choice but to listen to me or his career would go up in smoke. A YouTuber is nothing without his creativity." Remus smiled. "I could kill Roman. Take over in his place. But how?" Remus shook his head. Roman, like himself, was a figment of Thomas' imagination. It wasn't like there was an easy cut and dry way to kill off someone like that. He obviously would have to get Thomas to do it himself, but how?  
"Deceit!" Remus called. Deceit appeared. Remus smiled. "Will you help an old pal?" Deceit seemed to ponder this for a moment.  
"What do you want?"  
"To kill Roman so I can take over as Thomas' only creativity." Deceit only started at Remus. "Wouldn't that be just great!" Deceit started, thinking. Perhaps it would be a good thing. With Roman out of the way, Remus could fill Thomas' head with all sorts of crazy ideas. And without Roman, he would have to flow with everything that Remus were to say. At first it would be hard to get the other sides to go along with Remus' ideas, but Deceit knew he could get them persuaded. And if Remus took over, Thomas' need for deceiving people would skyrocket so he wouldn't get caught.  
"How do you plan to do this?" Deceit asked. Remus smiled.  
"That's where you come in. I'll take Roman out of the picture and you can act exactly like him. For a while. Then slowly act more and more like yourself so it seems like a slow change over time. Eventually, I'm hoping that Thomas would kill off Roman himself." Deceit rolled his eyes.  
"That would never work. While speaking of pretending, why don't you just knock him out and then you just take over just like that. You act like Roman and then, slowly but surely, start leaking bits of your own self out until the other sides have no other choice than to believe that you two had fused to form one.  
"Only one problem there, Deceit, I am not deceit. I can't just pretend to be a different side like you can. I am, and always will be the duke, the dark side of Thomas' creativity."  
"Perhaps you can't deceive people like I can, but since you're creativity you can take on the role like an actor in movies takes on his role." Deceit shrugged. "Unless you don't really want to go through with this." Remus rolled his eyes.  
"Of course I want to go through with it. My ideas are great ones! They should not be ignored!" Remus smiled. "Roman!" He shouted. Nothing happened. "Roman!" He shouted a bit louder. Still nothing. Remus sighed. "Roman, my brother! You cannot ignore your family!" With that, Roman rose.  
"You are not my family." Roman spat.  
"Don't play yourself Sanders," Remus said back. "You can deny it all you want, but that doesn't change the fact that you are, in fact, my twin brother."  
"Being brothers means nothing to me. You are a horrible person. My family is Logan, Patton, Virgil, and Thomas. Not you." Remus smirked.  
"You know just as well as I do that we are not people. In fact, the only person out of your list is, well, Thomas."  
"That was not my point and you know it. And if you only summoned me for a fight I won't have it. There is nothing heroic about arguing with a snake." Remus giggled.  
"Oh not so fast, Roman. That isn't why you're here." Remus pulled out his mace. Roman put his hands up in surrender.  
"Stop. We agreed that we wouldn't hold our weapons against each other," Roman said, trying to sound strong, but he heard how his voice shook with fear.  
"Perhaps," Remus said. "But that was years ago. Before we were really as polar as we are now." Remus took a step forward. Roman tried to take a step back, but found himself up against a wall.  
"R-Remus p-please," Roman pleaded. "Thomas n-needs me."  
"Oh please. Who wants the Disney version of things when you can have the Grimm's version?" A moment later, Roman was on the ground unconscious. Remus created a cage around Roman so he wouldn't be able to get out unless Remus were to let him out. As if that would ever happen. "You've got to keep in mind, brother, that I'm just as much a part of Thomas' creativity as you are. We are two parts of one whole. It's my turn to have some time in the spotlight."  
***  
"Where is Roman?" Thomas asked the other sides. "He's normally not late like this."  
"Sorry, sorry. Just getting the last bit of beauty sleep," Remus said popping into Roman's place. "You don't get to looking this beautiful without a little bit of extra sleep."  
"You complain about not being listened to but then when we come together to try and come up with a new video, you're nowhere to be found." Logan shook his head.  
"Hey now Logan, he's here now!" Patton said. Virgil didn't say anything, focusing on Roman. Remus knew that Virgil knew something was off, though he hoped that Virgil didn't know exactly what was off.  
"A new video you say?" Remus said. Virgil rolled his eyes.  
"Yes, Roman, we've been discussing this for a week now. How could you forget?" Remus bit his lip as he tried to come up with some excuse as to why he could have forgotten.  
"I guess I'm just a bit forgetful nowadays trying to come up with something for this new video." Remus replied, knowing that everyone could probably see right through his little act now. He should have interrogated Roman more to find ou  
t things like this.  
"Whatever Princey," Virgil said with a glare. Remus knew he had to be careful of what he said now or else they would all find out and go on a hunt for the real Roman before he even had a chance to have some fun.  
"Virgil be nice. If you were doing hard work like Roman is you'd be stressed and forgetful too." Remus looked over to Patton. Maybe not all of the sides were aware of him yet. And if Patton hadn't caught on yet, there was still luck that Thomas and Logan hadn't either.  
"Can we move on?" Logan said. "We haven't got all day. Joan is coming over to start the script." Remus smiled. What if Joan died on their way over? He thought. Thomas paled, causing Remus to smile wider. Logan sighed. "What now Thomas?" And not even in a peaceful way of just randomly dying out of nowhere. It's a horrible car crash. How do you know that he's not already dead? Thomas shook his head.  
"Thomas?" Patton asked. Thomas shook his head again.  
"I'm sorry. The duke is acting up again and I'm not sure why."  
"I'm sure that it's probably nothing," Remus replied. "Nothing at all." Joan is dead. You're never going to see them again. They're lying bloody on the side of a road. Dead. Virgil tensed up and looked over to Thomas, the fear plain on his face.  
"I'm sorry," Thomas said. "I need to go call Joan to make sure they're ok."  
"I'm sure Joan is just fine," Logan said. Thomas shook his head.  
"I know, but-"  
"Just let him go," Virgil said, not wanting to admit that what Remus was making them think was actually scaring him. Logan sighed.  
"Fine. Go call Joan," Logan said. They're not going to answer. They're dead. 

"Remus just shut up," Thomas said. He pulled out his phone and called Joan's number. As predicted, they picked up. Thomas explained the situation and thanked him for picking up the phone. Thomas hung up. "Ok, I'm ok now. I just needed to hear their voice." But by answering their phone, they got distracted and crashed their car just after hanging up. Thomas shook his head. "Can we just wait until Joan gets here? I'm not sure if I can do this without them being here. Not with Remus acting up like he is." He just ran right into another car. They weren't wearing a seatbelt. They went right through the windshield and died before they hit the pavement. Thomas shook his head.  
"It's ok to be having these thoughts, kiddo," Patton said.  
"Joan is fine. You were literally just on the phone with them," Logan said.  
"A lot can happen in a few seconds," Virgil said. "That's all the more time a person needs to die." Remus had to fight back a giggle. He was already getting to Thomas and he hadn't even fully sunk his claws in yet. He was going to need help from the others for him to do that.  
"That's ridiculous," Logan said. "Thomas, please see reason. Joan is fine." Thomas smiled.  
"Yeah, you're right. Nothing Remus ever says makes any sense. Why would today make that different?" Thomas replied, though Virgil still looked tense, saying otherwise. "But I would still rather wait for Joan."  
***  
“Remus, you have to let me out,” Roman said. He grabbed the bar of the cage and flinched back after being burned. Remus pretended to think for a moment.  
“No, I really don’t think that’s a good idea, Roman.” Remus shrugged. “For the first time, Thomas is actually listening to everything I have to say. How would you feel if you’d spent years being ignored?” Roman let out a huff and shook his head.  
“You can’t be serious with this.” Remus smiled.  
“Of course I’m serious. I’m not deceit. I don’t tell lies.” Roman shook his head.  
“This isn’t right Remus. You’re doing to me just as Thomas did to you.”  
“And what of it?” Remus shot back. “Clearly I’m the better of the two of us. Stronger. Braver. More Handsome.” Remus shrugged. Roman shook his head as a way to pass the time before he could come up with a good response.  
“You are not any of those things,” Roman replied. Remus giggled.  
“I’ve been able to overpower you twice-”  
“You snuck up on me!” Roman replied.  
“I see my goals and I am going for them,” Remus went on as if Roman hadn’t spoken. “Going undercover as you in a sticky situation if I get caught.” Remus smiled. “And you’re really going to say I’m not handsome? The only difference between us is I have a dashing mustache and you do not.”  
“You’re going to be caught and the others are going to come help me.”  
“Tsk. You really are stupid, aren’t you?” Remus walked a lap around the cage. “I have thought of everything. I slowly start bringing myself out, allowing for Thomas to think that you’ve just naturally gone darker.” Remus stuck his hands between the bars and lifted Roman’s chin as a way to taunt him. “The next step is to . . . change Patton.”  
“I swear that if you even look at Patton I’ll-”  
“You’ll what, Roman? Kill me?” Remus laughed. “You don’t have the power to do that. If you did, I’d have the power to kill you and I wouldn’t have to keep you locked in this cage to rot for the rest of Thomas’ life.” Remus smiled. “You don’t have the power to hurt me, just like I don’t have the power to hurt you. And believe me, if I had that power, you’d be dead where you stand.” Remus pulled his hand out of the cage. Roman’s face twisted into an expression Remus couldn’t read.  
“You’ll regret you were ever created to be separate from me,” Roman said. Remus giggled.  
“So out of it you’re throwing out empty threats now are we Roman? What happened to your creativity? I’m not threatened by you.” Roman laughed.  
“Then why are you keeping me in a cage?”  
“This is the way things were meant to be, my dear brother. I was always meant to come out on top.” Remus walked away, once again leaving Roman alone in this odd corner of Thomas’ thought palace.  
“That bastard,” Roman muttered. “Of course Thomas had to separate us. Of course we couldn’t have just developed into one side. “This all could have been avoided Thomas!” Roman shouted even though he knew no one could hear him. He plopped down on the ground, hopeless for the future. “I don’t know what he wants to do with you, Thomas, but I know it ain’t good. Please, for the love of everything, it ain’t good. My brother is never good news for anything.”  
***  
Thomas once again didn’t get any sleep. Remus’ voice echoed through his head all night and Patton was once again on him about not being a good person. Horrible thoughts unlike anything else he’d ever experienced.  
Joan died and it’s all your fault.  
You should murder your mom.  
It wouldn’t be that hard to just kill yourself.  
Maybe you should go for a drive and hit every animal you see with your car.  
“Remus!” Thomas shouted into the darkness, knowing that it wouldn’t do him any good. “Would you please just shut up!” Of course, this didn’t make Remus shut up. It only made him work harder.  
All of your friends would be better off dead.  
You should rape someone.  
Choke something until its air runs out.  
Thomas groaned in frustration. He got out of bed, knowing that he wasn’t going to be able to sleep with Remus going off like he was. Virgil and Patton weren’t helping either, making him question all of his life choices and deciding if he was actually a bad person for having these thoughts even though they’d already had the conversation about them and decided that he was not. He may as well try to be somewhat productive if he wasn’t going to sleep for the night. He laughed out of delirium. He was so tired that even his logic was ok with not sleeping or resting. What was wrong with him?  
“Why me?” Thomas moaned. “Why does this have to happen to me?” He walked out to the kitchen to grab some warm milk. Maybe that would at least help to be able to fall asleep, if not to soothe the thoughts a little bit.  
Maybe human flesh actually tastes good.  
“Remus, please,” Thomas whisper-pleaded. Once his glass of milk was warmed up, he headed back to bed. Once the milk was gone, he settled back into bed and tried once again to sleep. Thankfully for him, Remus did decide to shut up this time around.  
***  
“If we’re ever going to get Thomas to really listen, we’re going to have to take care of Patton, and fast,” Remus said. “Somehow completely change who he is and make him convince Thomas that my ideas are good ones. But we can’t just switch out Patton too because Logan and Virgil would definitely notice. But we can’t switch out one of those two because the others would notice. One off side is going to be easy enough to scope out.”  
“We could switch them all out,” Deceit said. “But keep Thomas tired enough that he can’t fight back. You keep the intrusive thoughts coming, we can make sure Virgil and Patton start fighting with Thomas and keep Thomas in the dark about what’s actually going on.” Remus sighed.  
“But how do we pull that off without one of the other sides telling Thomas?” Remus shook his head.  
“It’s too dangerous. I think we need to change Patton himself. Lock him in my room for a little too long and give him a little bit of permanent damage.”  
“But what’s the point in that? At that point they’ll just think that I’ve replaced him and won’t listen to him, even after I don’t reveal myself through him,” Deceit replied. Remus smiled.  
“So we’ll just make sure to get you and Patton in the same room together once it happens and get Logan trapped too. Maybe throw him into your room for a little too long.”  
“Do it at the same time?” Deceit asked. Remus smiled.  
“Sure.”  
***  
“Hey Patton,” Remus said as he walked up to Patton, disguised as Roman.  
“Is there something that you need kiddo?” Patton asked. Remus shrugged.  
“I just have some cookies in my room if you want some. We can just go together and go hang out in my room for a little bit.” Remus smiled. “No big deal, but I did put a lot of hard work into them.”  
“Sure thing kiddo! I’d love to go have some cookies in your room!”  
“Great!” Remus said, unable to believe that he’d actually managed to convince Patton to go to his room. He reached his hand out and Patton grabbed it with a smile. Remus transported them straight to his own room.  
“This isn’t how I pictured your room to be, Roman,” Patton said skeptically. It’s a little bit . . . darker than I was expecting it to be.” Remus smiled and revealed himself. Patton gasped.  
“You snake!”  
“Actually, Deceit is the snake,” Remus replied.  
“Well I’m leaving,” Patton said. Remus shook his head.  
“I don’t think so.” He procured a cage similar to the one he’d made for Roman around Patton. Patton flopped to the floor.  
“You can’t do this you big . . . you big . . . you big meanie!” Patton grabbed hold of one of the bars, only to jerk his hands back. “Why are you doing this?” Remus smiled.  
“Ever since Roman and I were, I was the ignored brother. No one listened to me or my ideas. No one took me seriously. I’m tired of that. I can’t take it anymore. I’ve taken my life into my own hands. Thomas just has to come with me.” Patton began to cry.  
“But your ideas are so . . . mean and gross and bad. Thomas isn’t a bad person,” Patton sobbed.  
“Maybe he’s not a bad person right now, but you’re his morality. You’re stuck in my room. And I’m not letting you go.” Remus laughed. “And being here is already taking a toll on you.” He stared at the eyeshadow that was now on Patton’s face that wasn’t there before. Thomas’ morality was already taking a hit. It wouldn’t be long before Patton was completely corrupted. Remus wanted to have Thomas’ morality on his side. If that happened, it would be pretty easy to get the others on board with his ideas and even easier to make Thomas listen to his ideas. “I don’t feel sorry for you, Patton, maybe if you would have listened to me instead of shoving me out of the way this all could have been avoided.”  
“P-p-please j-just let me g-go,” Patton cried. Remus only shook his head.  
“When you stop fighting this you’ll be ready.”  
***  
Deceit knew that it would be impossible to convince Logan to go to his room, no matter what he tried. Logan was just too logical to take an invite to one of the other sides’ rooms. Instead, he grabbed Logan’s arm and transported the two of them to his room before Logan even had time to react.  
“What is the meaning of this?” Logan demanded once they got there. Deceit shrugged.  
“I don’t have the slightest idea of what you’re talking about.” Logan glared at Deceit.  
“Obviously you do or you wouldn’t have brought me here.”  
“Oops sorry, can’t hear you,” Deceit said, turning his back to Logan. Logan tried to leave the room, but Deceit had already made it so he couldn’t.  
“What is your plan here? You realize that I stay here too long, I will take damage. Irreversible damage. And that is going to hurt all of us.” Deceit only shrugged in reply. Logan thought for a moment. “That was your plan all along. To corrupt me?” Deceit shrugged again. “What purpose does this serve? Is this why Roman was acting weird earlier?”  
“Roman was acting weird because that wasn’t Roman,” Deceit replied. Logan was fuming.  
“What are you gaining out of all of this? You’re not even thinking about Thomas right now. Your only concern is yourself,” Logan said. Deceit laughed.  
“You think this is for me?” He shook his head. “Remus is the master of this plan. He is the one who felt like it was our time to shine. And I think that he’s right. Thomas has had thirty years of ignoring us and being good. Why shouldn’t we pick up our boots and kick the rest of you out.”  
“You’re listening to Remus,” Logan said, more out of shock than anything else.  
“Of course,” Deceit said. “He’s our side of creativity. Who else are we supposed to listen to?”  
“Perhaps Patton or me or Virgil or Roman!” Logan said. Deceit laughed and shook his head.  
“You don’t get it, do you? You’re the smartest one of the group and you don’t get it.” Deceit started Logan down. “The whole point of this is so that we don’t have to listen to you any longer. You have been repressing us for far too long.” Deceit saw that there were already scales forming on Logan’s face. He smiled. This would do nicely.  
***  
“Um guys, hello?” Thomas said early the next day. “Having a crisis here, I need help.”  
“Sorry Thomas, I was too busy . . . just too busy,” Patton said as soon as he showed up. Thomas stared at him. There was something strange about him but he couldn’t put his finger on what. He looked somehow different even though there was nothing different that he could pinpoint.  
“Patton, what happened to you? Are you ok?” Patton rolled his eyes. “You can tell me what’s wrong, you know that right?” Patton let out a laugh.  
“There is nothing wrong with me. In fact, I’ve never been better.” Patton smiled, but there was something off about it. Something . . . sinister. “I feel freer than I have in a long time.”  
“Ok Deceit, you’ve made your point, show yourself,” Thomas said.  
“I was summoned?” Deceit asked in surprise when he showed up.  
“Wait, if you’re there, then who’s that?” Thomas pointed at Patton.  
“Thomas, if you cannot recognize Patton I think you have some problems.” Thomas shook his head.  
“That’s not Patton. What did you do with the real Patton?” Thomas demanded.  
“I didn’t do anything to Patton for starters. That is the real Patton for seconds.” Deceit replied. Thomas could only stare. Patton was more dishiveled than he’d ever seen him before. His hair was sticking up at odd angles, his shirt wasn’t tucked in, and he was missing his usual sweater.  
“That’s not Patton.”  
“Sorry to break it to ya pal,” Remus said, implying they were anything but. “That is Patton. The Patton Sanders, your beloved morality. Look at him. Isn’t he precious. Just a bit of time in my room and look at him. He’s already doing so much better. Ready watch this. Hey Patton!”  
“Hm?” Patton lazily said.  
“How would you feel if Thomas were to, I don’t know, say, kill Joan?” Patton perked up and smiled.  
“Can we please?” Remus smirked.  
“In time, Morality. In time.” Thomas shook his head.  
“That explains my crisis,” He said. Remus shrugged.  
“So how do you feel, Thomas?” Remus asked out of curiosity. Thomas shrugged.  
“I don’t know how to feel. Suddenly my morality has flipped to wanting things that I’ve never wanted before. I feel like I should feel bad, but I don’t,” Thomas replied. Remus smiled.  
“That’s because your morality is different now. Just a night spent in my room makes all the difference.” Thomas shrugged.  
“Ok, cool. What about the others?”  
“Shall we summon them?” Remus asked. Thomas shrugged. “Logan!” Remus chirped. Logan rose. His face was half covered in scales, just like Deceit’s.  
“What did you do to them?!” Virgil demanded as he rose. “This isn’t right, just look at Thomas. What did you do?” Remus shrugged.  
“Oh nothing,” He said. “They just overstayed their visits in mine and Deceit’s rooms. That’s all.” Remus shrugged. Virgil glared at him.  
“That’s all. They both know better than to stay in one of your rooms for too long. You did this on purpose. Why?” Remus shrugged again.  
“It was time for us dark sides to get our turn in the spotlight. Thomas spent too much time with the others. It is our turn to shine, but we couldn’t go anything with his morality still being good and his logic following suit. So we had them over for a little visit so that we could take care of business.”  
“People are going to notice something is off about Thomas. They’re going to try and get help for him, you know that right? This is a big change to go through overnight and people will notice,” Virgil said. Remus shrugged.  
“It’s not that big of a deal, we’ll just kill them.” Virgil shook his head.  
“We’re not killing anyone,” Virgil replied.  
“Why not?” Patton asked. “There’s nothing wrong with ending a few lives.” Virgil gasped at the shock of hearing Patton say that.  
“You don’t mean that, Pat,” Virgil said. Patton only shrugged.  
“The world is very rapidly heading towards overpopulation,” Logan said. “Losing a few lives wouldn’t hurt anything. In fact, it would be quite helpful to our planet if a few lives were taken off of it.” Virgil gritted his teeth.  
“Thomas, please tell me you aren’t listening to any of this,” Virgil said. “It isn’t too late. If we get you a therapist we can work through this and try and make everything go back to normal.” Thomas shook his head.  
“Why would I want to go back to being good? What good did I ever get out of any of that?” Thomas replied. “All I got was walked all over and sh*t on.”  
It wasn’t much, but Virgil noticed the fact that Thomas was still censored. This was something he could work with. If he was still censoring his swears, there was something good left in Patton. Anything to give him a glimmer of hope to latch onto.  
“Thomas, what about your friends?” Virgil asked.  
“Kill em,” Remus said. Thomas nodded in agreement.  
“That’s not what I was saying,” Virgil said with a death glare to Remus. “Your friends are a good thing that came out of you being good. Your career? All of your loving and supportive fans? Just look up Thomas Sanders on Twitter. Look through that tag. Look at all of those supportive people who love you.” Thomas only rolled his eyes.  
“But what is the thrill of being good? I’ve never had such a thrill like when we started discussing murder.” Virgil slumped.  
“Please, at the very least do this for me,” Virgil said, unable to believe he was the one speaking with the most logic right now. “Call Joan. Tell them that you need help. That you’re considering awful things. Get help. Please.” Thomas shook his head.  
“I don’t think so Virgil,” Thomas said. “We’re going to do things Remus’ way from now on.”  
“Though, his idea of calling him over asking for help is a good idea for how to get them over here so we can have our first victim.” Virgil sunk down and went to his room. Clearly no one was going to listen to him. Not when Remus was taking charge of the situation.  
Remus.  
With it being Remus in charge, it meant that Roman was still off somewhere, probably unharmed. Or at the very least, mostly unharmed. If he could only find Roman, he could probably get the others to listen and convince them to go get help from a therapist or something. That is something that they really needed to do before it was too late. He knew he only had a limited time to find Roman before Remus would have already ordered the murder of Joan. He needed to get there before Joan got to Thomas’ house. He knew the first thing that Remus would do was order Thomas to kill them, and he would listen with his morality and logic all out of whack like it was.  
If I was an immoral slimeball, where would I hide my twin brother?  
His first thought was Remus’ room, but that would damage Roman, which would defeat the entire purpose of having him put away. Remus wanted power, not for his brother to take over his spot for him. “Roman, Roman, Roman,” he whispered, “Where are you?” Virgil wandered through the dark part of Thomas’ brain for a long time. He hadn’t been here in a few years. Not since he’d joined the light sides. “Roman has to be here somewhere,” Virgil said. “Roman!” He shouted. “Roman! It’s me! Virgil! Call out if you can hear me!” He kept calling this over and over again until he heard Roman’s voice. He ran towards the voice.  
“Oh my gosh, Roman, what did he do to you?” Virgil stared into the cage at Roman. His clothes were tattered and his hair was a mess.  
“I’ve been trying to stop him. Or at the very least get out of here so I could warn the others,” Roman said. He studied Virgil. “He didn’t do anything to you?” Virgil shook his head.  
“Not yet at least. I’m hoping to keep it that way. How can I get you out of there?”  
“No, no, don’t worry about me right now, go warn-”  
“It’s already too late for that,” Virgil replied. “He’s already gotten to them, but I think if you come and have a fight with Remus, you can take over being creativity again and we can get Thomas into therapy for this. Patton is still censoring curses. I don’t know about you, but I think that’s a sign that we can save him. So how can I get you out?” Roman visibly shut down.  
“Patton, not Patton,” He whispered under his breath. He slumped to the floor of the cage.  
“Roman, we don’t have much time, Joan is on their way and will be here at any moment and Remus already has everyone convinced that they should kill them once they get here. I need your help to get Remus out of the way so that we can stop that from happening. Virgil studied the cage to see if there was anyway that he could break it or any locks he could pick. He touched the bars. For a moment, it burned his hand, but it very quickly turned to ice. He tried to pull on it. He felt the bar move. He smiled and pulled on it some more. Soon there was a gap big enough for Roman to step through. “Roman come on!” Virgil said frantically. Roman shook his head.  
“If he’s got Patton than he’s got Logan and since I’m not there, he has full control over everything,” Roman said.  
“But we don’t have to let him win. Please Roman. This is important. Thomas is about to become a killer! We can’t let that happen!”  
“Virgil, just admit it, you were the only hope and if you can’t make Thomas nervous enough to not do it, how do you expect me to take over and make everything better? You can’t.” Virgil sighed.  
“Are you done being dramatic? I don’t think Thomas has done anything yet, we still have a chance to stop it. Even if we can’t, what would you rather do. Try and fail or sit here and sulk until he kills Joan. I know which I would choose,” Virgil said.  
Roman stood up shakily and stepped out of the cage. He looked to Virgil’s face and nodded.  
“You’re right. We can’t just sit here. A hero doesn’t sit and wait. A hero goes and saves.”  
***  
“Well, well, well,” Thomas said as he closed the door behind Joan. “Look who it is.” He turned the lock.  
“Thomas, you’re scaring me, what’s going on?” Joan asked. Thomas lazily shrugged.  
“Oh nothing. Nothing at all.”  
“Stab him! Choke him! Poison him!” Remus shouted. “Do something!” Thomas studied Joan.  
“Thomas don’t. This isn't like you. This is a bad thing,” Virgil said. “You can’t just kill a person with no plan! No alibi, no where to stash the body!” Thomas shrugged these off. Virgil had never seen Joan look so terrified, understandably so. They didn’t know what was going on in Thomas’ head. If they did, they would probably be even more terrified.  
Roman popped up behind Remus. Slow and steady. Slow and steady. Thomas laughed.  
“I got you good!” He teased Joan. Virgil looked over to Roman, who stood over Remus’ body. Thomas danced around Joan. Virgil shook his head.  
“Thomas, you’re acting really strange, what’s going on?” Joan asked. Thomas looked to Virgil, who nodded.  
Thomas explained everything that had been going on in his head the last few days, how he had terrified even himself over the last few hours with the ideas that came to his head. Joan smiled.  
“It’s ok, I know a good therapist and a good psychiatrist. They’ll both help you out. We’ll get through this. Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to those of you who actually made it this far! I spent a lot of time getting these words on paper and it took a few days to get it all done. I hope you all have enjoyed it!


End file.
